The Night Before Christmas
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Gift!fic for NCISjes! Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse - well except for Tony.


**The Night before Christmas**

**MERRY [late, very late] CHRISTMAS!**

**Guess what Jes. Your gift is finally here, I thought, and I thought about what I could possibly do that would be enough for you – because you are far too wonderful to simply express in words – and here is the outcome of those efforts. I hope you enjoy it. Much love!**

**Warnings: SMUT! Do I write anything else? I don't think so … at least it is beginning to feel that way. So back off Kiddies, yer eyes can not stand such things – well maybe they can, but they shouldn't, so I advise you to turn the other way.**

**[Second] Warning: Raechull + sugar = do not go well together. **

It was the night before Christmas, and Tony was on edge; sleep was evasive and he just couldn't rest.

His eyes were wide, trailing over the thin crack that seemed to run along the edge of the wall with unseeing eyes. He couldn't concentrate on much else at the moment, because the visions of Ziva that danced just behind his eyes were almost too much to bear.

It had been the first of December when all of this had started. He had initially chalked it up to the fact that the holiday season always made him feel lonely, but as Christmas drew nearer the loneliness that would inevitably claim him was replaced by a stronger emotion, an emotion he was very familiar with, that emotion was lust. Pure unadulterated lust.

The dreams had started that very first night of December, and they had continued every night since; each one contained Ziva and each one made him more and more uneasy. He treasured each as if they were a gift, and in a way they were, but it didn't help anything because it only served to make him want the real thing that much more.

He had imagined Ziva in a sexy Santa suit, the red had offset her skin tone beautifully complementing her olive hues impeccably. He could recall the feel of the velvety fabric as it slid beneath his fingertips and it felt so real that his hands had seemed to burn each time he had looked at Ziva for the rest of that day. He had also dreamed of Ziva in a matching crimson bra and panty set, it was made out of lace and it had been slightly see-through. It was in that moment that Tony was sure that he had never seen anything more attractive in his entire life.

Each dream started out the same, Ziva would show up to his apartment wearing something in red. He would slowly undress her and once that was finished he would gracefully move into making passionate love to her. Each dream ended in much the same way too, just as he was about to reach the height of pleasure BAM!, end of dream, no more Ziva and his once clean sheets had become soiled with semen and sweat. He was positive that he had never done as much laundry in his life as he had in that one month.

And now, on the night before Christmas, Tony felt like a teenage boy again. None of it made any sense because he was no longer a teenage boy – hadn't been for years. He was clearly a man – it was in the set of his jaw and his sturdy stance - and from the way things had been going lately he was a man whose body craved one Ziva David's and he wasn't entirely sure what to make of that. His body was taut with anticipation, and yet he didn't know what it was that he was waiting for. He knew he was setting himself up for a fall, because there was no way that his dreams were going to come true.

Ziva really hadn't been helping matters either. It would seem that even she had become swept up in the holiday spirit because she had taken to wearing red almost daily. He hadn't even known that she owned so much of one color.

The first time in December that she had shown up to work wearing red had taken Tony by complete surprise. He hadn't been expecting it, it had hit him like a smack in the face and resulted in all of his blood rushing south, fast. It had left him feeling dizzy for a brief second and it was in that second that he had imagined peeling her out of her red sweater in order to get to the tanned skin that lay beneath. It was safe to say that his thoughts only exacerbate his situation and he was forced to take a trip to the head in order to get things under control once more.

She'd worn red more often after that and Tony was sure that she was only adding fuel to the fire that was his imagination. Red was now his favorite color, it seemed to bring out unknown highlights in her hair and give her skin an even more radiant golden hue.

He rolled over in his bed with a huff, placing the pillow over his head as his mind ran rampant. He was tired, exhausted even, yet his body was wide awake, waiting for something only his dreams seemed to bring.

He allowed his eyes to drift shut, and it seemed like it took great effort in order to keep them that way. Before long his mind was able to calm down and he soon drifted off into a much needed sleep.

_He was early, and a yawn ripped its way passed his throat at the mere thought. "I hate mornings," he grumbled to himself as he idly scratched at his chest. His shirt felt itchy, and he took a sniff at his armpit to make sure that he had taken a shower the night before. _

_He tapped his pencil as he looked around the bullpen yet again. "Where is everyone?" he muttered, placing the pencil between his lips in order to bite at the end. He was growing impatient, this was why he was always late, he felt out of place when no one else was around._

_Just as his boredom was about to get the best of him – he had been debating rifling through Ziva's desk in order to find random oddity's that might be laying about – he heard the ding of the elevator. "Thank God," he uttered breathily, only to gulp when he took in Ziva's legs. She never wore a skirt, but when she did he made sure to say "thank you" to every higher power out there. _

"_Hel-lo Zee-vah," he purred, a smirk quirking his lips as his eyes slowly raked her form. His heart nearly stopped when he took in the red trench-coat. Red, he loved red. "New jacket?" he found himself asking as he still eyed the coat warily._

"_Hi Tony," Ziva replied all the while glancing down at the coat that adorned her frame. "No, this is actually something I have had for quite some time," she shrugged and just like that the mood seemed to switch._

_The lighting dimmed, and Tony's eyes dilated from the change in lighting and the fact that Ziva was currently peeling off her jacket in order to reveal a red silk teddy. _

"_Holy –" he didn't know how to finish the sentence. His fingers had long since snapped the pencil he'd been playing with in half, and his pants were currently being stretched to their limit._

"_I am feeling a little warm Tony," Ziva purred, perching herself on top of her desk before slowly crossing her legs._

_Tony exhaled a heavy breath as he caught a glimpse of her inner thigh. "I can help," he croaked, scrambling from around his desk and nearly falling to her feet in his haste. _

_When he came to stand in front of her he placed his hands on her hips and slowly began to bunch the fabric. It felt cool beneath his fingertips, and the feeling caused a jolt of pleasure to shoot through him. He caught her lips in a passionate kiss, sucking and stroking her tongue as his hands found sanctuary beneath her clothing._

_Tony's lips made their way down her neck and he murmured against her skin without stopping, "Shouldn't we find somewhere more private?" It was a suggestion, but he made no move to follow it as his hands drifted further up her skin coming to a halt just beneath her breasts._

_Her breath hitched when his thumb traced over her nipple, her thighs tightened around his hips and her neck arched back. "It is a Sunday," she breathed out an explanation before pulling his lips back to hers. _

_He didn't take the time to wonder why he had come in on a Sunday, and he definitely didn't take the time to think that anybody could still walk in at a given moment. All that mattered was that he and Ziva were here, together, and that her hands were deftly working on his belt buckle._

_He took her breast firmly within his palm just as she fisted his erection, his breath left him and his hands tightened fractionally around her pert mounds. _

_He pushed his hips forward in order to further the grasp she had on him. "Ziva, please," he urged feeling the last bit of control he had carefully held onto slip away from him._

"_Tony," Ziva urged headily when his fingers slid down her body and caressed her clit. _

_Tony made a gentle humming in the back of his throat in order to encourage her motions. Her hips bucked off the table, and a loud thud resounded from the motion. Tony looked around, wondering where the noise came from but he didn't think anything of it. _

_His fingers continued to toy with her wet folds, enjoying the way she would loudly voice his name in the process._

_The thud was heard again but this time he ignored it. It seemed to grow into a steady pounding, each one striking with the beat of his fingers._

_Ziva's walls were clenching steadily upon his fingers and he flicked his wrist just so and she came to a shattering end. _"TONY!"

He awoke with a start, staring around the dark room with disoriented eyes. "Well that was odd," he murmured confused that for the first time since the dreams had started he hadn't been close to finishing.

Just as he lay back down he heard knocking coming from his front door. He slowly stood up, making sure to grab his gun just in case as he headed towards the door. It was nearly Christmas after all and one could never be too careful.

He didn't think about how he was only wearing his boxers, and he didn't think about the chill that lingered in the night air as he wrenched open his front door, gun firmly grasped at his side in case of emergency. When he saw who resided on the other side of the door he gasped, part from the stinging cold that wrapped around his nearly naked body and part because of the person itself.

Ziva stood before him, shivering gently with the moonlight highlighting her features beatifically. "Good morning, Tony," she whispered gently and a glance at the clock told him that during his brief slumber the time had changed to 1:26, which meant it was now officially Christmas.

"G'morning," he responded, ushering her inside and away from the cold. He took note of her red jacket, exactly like the one in his dream, and her black pajama bottoms that were riddled with thin red stripes. It wasn't like his dream exactly, but the emotion came flitting back to him and he was hit once again with lust like a stampeding boar.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned as soon as the door was closed. He blinked when he realized how rude that was.

She shrugged, and it would seem as though she didn't even notice. "It is Christmas," she stated with a nod as if that was enough information.

Tony stared at her for a moment in hopes that she would offer up some other tidbit that would help him solve this puzzle. "You don't celebrate Christmas," he finally said after a beat and it sounded dumb even to his ears.

"But you do," she stated just as slowly and she took a step closer to him. "I have come to give you your present."

He swallowed thickly, her eyes felt like they were stripping him bare and he suddenly felt the need to cover up. "We, uh, we said no gifts?" he didn't mean to sound so unsure of himself but he didn't really know what was going to happen.

"We did," she purred stepping closer to him yet again. "And I was going to follow that plan until I figured out something you could use." She grinned then, her lips quirking upwards gently and her eyes flashing with a feral-like shine.

"What is it?" Tony swallowed again in attempt to regain some composure. Something about Ziva never failed to turn into a blubbering fool and he couldn't let her know that little fact because she would undoubtedly at that into her little bag of tricks.

She peeled off her pajama bottoms first, revealing her toned and tanned legs to his hungry gaze. His fingers twitched idly at his side. He wanted to run his hands along her legs, to feel the silky smooth plains that he knew they contained. Next she pulled off her jacket, tossing it on the back of his chair in one fluid motion but he didn't pay any of that any attention. He was too focused on what she was wearing.

It was exactly how it had been in his dream. The red velvet seemed to highlight her skin in all the right ways, her dark hair cascaded down over her shoulders and the fuzzy white trim fluttered with her movements. He whimpered.

"Ziva," he pleaded, his erection was already painfully hard powered by his previous dreams and the sight of her before him. "Tell me this is real," he whispered to the air and the moment she stepped into his arms, her warm skin gliding across his, he knew that it was.

"This is real, Tony," she purred gently into his ear, flicking his lobe with a talented tongue before trailing kisses down his jawline.

"I didn't get you anything!" he blurted, just before her lips met his and he silently berated himself at her pause.

Ziva stared at him, her eyes darting around his face trying to read his expression. She obviously found what she was looking for because her lips retained that sensual smile and her voice still contained husky overtones when she next spoke. "That is okay, _you_ are my present." With that she finally claimed his lips, fusing their mouths together with electric heat.

Tony groaned, his hands coming up to cup her jaw as he angled his head for a deeper kiss. _Better than my dreams_ he thought hazily, just as her tongue flicked across his causing him to groan into her mouth.

She broke the kiss far too soon for Tony's tastes but he didn't have time to complain before her lips were attacking the flesh of his neck.

His hands went for the clothing that adorned her frame, but he was pushed away as soon as he began to lift the material. "What?" he questioned, and was pushed back onto the couch in response.

"Not yet," she responded as she slowly took of his boxers, leaving him completely naked while she remained clothed.

He groaned in frustration, the heat that seemed to be swirling in the air was taking over his body and he wanted nothing more than to have her then and there. "Ziva," he grunted, just as she slipped onto his lap.

"Shh, I know," she murmured against his lips as she placed a chaste kiss upon them. She grasped his hardened length in her hand, and aligned it with her core beneath the soft skirt of her Christmas dress. "Next time you can undress me," she stated with a hiss as she allowed his length to slip inside of her.

"Oh," she crooned loudly, over his light gasp. His hands slipped beneath her dress grasping her hips tightly as she began to ride him.

"Yes," he grunted, tightening his muscles in order to respond to her thrusting. His eyes drifted shut, only to snap open as her teeth scrapped against his shoulder. "Jesus," his eyes were wide and his body felt like it could burst into flames at any given moments.

Her tight thighs were incasing his hips with firm pressure, and his body tensed up with each one of her downward thrusts.

Ziva gave a strangled cry as she began to work faster, her gentle movements had quickly become eager pounding and Tony took in every movement she made with half-lidded eyes. "Ride me baby," he pleaded into the air, his head falling back against the couch as he reveled in the pleasure she was easily evoking, "Just like that."

Ziva grunted with her efforts, and Tony's vision seemed to white out as her muscled gripped him tightly. "Oh god," she hissed out followed by a drawn out moan, "I am so close Tony. So close."

He could only nod in response, groans and grunts of pleasure filtering out of his lips more often than he cared to admit. Never had he felt anything this good, never had he felt so complete.

When he felt her fingers brush down between their body's he sat up straight, eagerly eyeing the way her hand had begun to toy with her clit beneath her skirt. He flipped up the hem, watching her motions with a lustful eye and his body seemed to grow taut in the process. "Come for me Ziva," he whispered as soon as he tore his eyes away from the sight of her pleasuring herself. He captured her lips soon after and was able to swallow her scream of completion as soon as it would have left her lips.

He didn't last much longer; the feeling of her muscles rippling around his length combined with the feel of her lips on him was too much to bear. With a grunt he allowed himself to release within her body, his eyes fell shut as his muscles seemed to sink into the cushions beneath him.

"If this is a dream I never want to wake up," he murmured.

He heard Ziva's laughter before he felt her hair curling around his skin. "You do not have to worry about that," she stated lightly, giving him another kiss before moving to get off of him.

He grasped her waist before she could move completely and pulled her back down onto him. He grunted at the feel of her sliding along him, and he could already feel his arousal spreading yet again. "No, no, no," he stated as he tightened his grip on her waist further, "I am not done with my present yet." He smiled at her, a genuine smile filled with hope and something more.

"I would hope not," Ziva replied, "it is, after all, still Christmas."

Tony wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him in the process. "Merry Christmas to me," he breathed out into her hair. This time definitely wasn't a dream, and he knew that he was going to cherish every moment of it. He couldn't let her go, because when he wasn't with her, she invaded his sleep.

**I do not know why this was so tough for me, the only thing that I can chalk it up to is a severe case of writers block that likes to eat brains. **

**I hope you enjoyed this Jes! I am sorry it took so long! I feel so bad!  
**


End file.
